plutosfandomcom-20200214-history
Clash of the Avatar Sister
This is going to be if my version of the Harley mob were neighbors...and rivals of the Lazuli mob. Of course this takes place a while back and look below for some info. Casting Harley Mob: The Harley will mainly play themselves. Dominant female: Lazuli Avatar Dominant Male: Orc Drie Doring Zola Mob: The 'Zola' are actually the Lazuli mob, but as Lazuli is portrayed, the name is different to avoid confusion even though Lazuli Avatar was the namesake of the Lazuli mob. Dominant Female: Ziziphus Avatar Dominant Male: Belgarion Chapter One: "There's Murder all around" The big goal in any meerkat mob is to have numbers. With more members there comes power; the abilty to win more confrontations, to gain more land, to build empires and keep expanding them. Besides power, comes a sense of security. More meerkats means more eyes looking out for danger and so the chance of survival is usually high. Ziziphus is clearly satisfied with her lot in life. She was once just a lone meerkat but now she has built one of the largest groups around and she's enjoying the glories that come with such a track record. Of course she couldn't do it without Belgarion, her loyal mate and partner. With a great sense of being on top of the world, there is arrogance and over confidence in the shadows. And clearly Ziziphus is easy to fall to those charms that no mob would dare invade her lands, would dare try to harm her pups, it just isn't possible. But as Ziziphus leads the Zola out, leaving her newest litter in the paws of a very young meerkat (only nine-months old) she is about to get a wakeup call in the most horrible way possible. --------------- While the Zola are just now heading out, another group is already well down to busy. They have recently shifted territories and now they dining on a banquet of meerkat goodies...in the Zolas' own pantry. The group is known as the Harley and there's something familiar about their female leader as she leads her group onward...deeper into Zola land. And towards the babysitting burrow. --------------- It's not surprisingly that a meerkat so young will easily get bored with even the simplest task as watchining pups who aren't even ready to come aboveground. The youngster is already bored with her role and she is having itchy feet, but does she dare leave? Finally her hunger overides her youthful common sense and she is off in a flash, most likely avoiding a fatal encounter. -------------- The Harley soon stumble upon a burrow. It seems abandoned but something stops the dominant female in her tracks and she peers at the burrow. The meerkat...is named Lazuli and she has connections to Ziziphus, in fact she Ziziphus' younger sister. Circumstances are what bring her here now, the head of the Harley mob who are sniffing and marking around now. Lazuli hasn't had any love lost with her sister, though she hasn't seen her since she was evicted one last time, but now can be her chance to right past wrongs. A change in call changes her group. Once just merely passing by, the Harley become a mass of growling teeth and fluffed up fur. Lazuli's mate Orc leads some members below ground, perhaps checking to see if there is any meerkats to fight. Lazuli takes watch meanwhile, her eagle sharp vision peering around to make sure nobody tries sneaking up on her hot-blooded clan. ---------------- The youngster manages to return to the burrow but is shocked to see the rival group tearing at the burrow and knowing she would be killed instantly, the little meerkat turns and runs to get backup. Luckily she runs straight into Ziziphus who is heading towards home to feed her pups...but what will she find there? ------------------ Lazuli's patience has snapped. She jumps off her perch and forces her way through the mass of meerkats digging at the burrow opening. She shoves Orc out of her way and shoots through the burrow complex, recognizng every nitch and tunnel for she had helped escavated it, her powerful nose guides her through the darkness and straight to her sister's pups. The group instantly jumps to attention at a loud squeal. There is three more squeals belowground before Lazuli surfaces, looking satisfied with herself, but her moment of glory is shattered by one of her sons and she looks up to see the Zola forming up. With their task done, Lazuli doesn't bother with her sister's mob, she gives the order and the groups runs off leaving destruction in their wake. -------------------- While Belgarion and the others work on reclaiming their home. Ziziphus rushes belowground to check on her pups...she soon returns looking grim. All four pups are dead, killed by the dominant female who Ziziphus had only a brief glimpse of but recognized all the same... Her sister was back...and with a army of her own.